Episode 3.4
Synopsis Still suffering from Cutter's loss, the team must swing into action when the biggest anomaly they have ever encountered registers on the detector. It turns out the ARC team aren't the only ones with access to an anomaly detector - journalist Mick Harper has stolen one of their handsets. One step ahead of our heroes, Mick and his boss, Catherine Kincaid, lie in wait at the aircraft hanger where the anomaly has appeared, ready to record whatever comes through. Unfortunately for them, what comes through is a truly terrifying predator. The Giganotosaurus AKA G-Rex is huge: think of it as T-Rex's bigger, angrier cousin. As the G-Rex terrorizes the journalists and the trapped crew of a 747, the race is on for the team to get the over-sized meat-eater back through the anomaly. Unexpected help comes from Danny Quinn, who turns up at the scene and refuses to leave. Plot In a private research centre, Christine Johnson and her associate, Captain Wilder, are discussing a photograph of the artifact that she has been trying to obtain since Episode 3.1. Wilder confirms that the artifact is now in the ARC, having been left there by Helen Cutter: Johnson insists the artifact be found. They enter an office linked to a laboratory behind a two-way mirror: inside the lab, four scientists are about to perform a vivisection on a sedated Future Predator. Suddenly, it reawakes and attempts to attack the mirror: Wilder comments to Johnson it can sense their heartbeats behind the glass. Johnson insists that they must find a way to acquire this power for themselves. Back at the ARC, the team is still struggling to come to terms with Cutter's death, while rebuilding work continues to repair the damage caused to the ARC by Helen's bomb. Connor in particular seems overworked, attempting not only to decode the secrets of the artifact Cutter left him, but also to repair the Anomaly Detection Device and finish a new piece of equipment: the Anomaly Locking Mechanism, which would allow the team to close anomalies. Sarah Page attempts to lighten his workload by offering to work on the artifact, while James Lester appoints Jenny Lewis as the new team leader temporarily. Suddenly, the ADD picks up an anomaly in an abandonded building, which the team immediately goes to investigate. Unknown to them, the team is being followed again by unscrupulous journalist, Mick Harper, who is still out to uncover the ARC's secrets. When the team arrive at the building, they find it deserted: unknown to them, the building is Christine Johnson's research centre. The team are ambushed by Captain Wilder and a team of soldiers, who shares a brief reunion with Captain Becker (they are old colleagues). Christine Johnson emerges to greet the team, and despite their insistence, claims there is no anomaly in the building: she also displays unusual knowledge of the ARC and the anomalies. She refuses to allow them to investigate further, and then sends them away, snidely commenting "Give my regards to James!". In the meantime, Mick Harper breaks into Jenny's car and steals an anomaly detector, unaware he is being watched by a figure in black on a motorcycle... Upon their return to the ARC (upon which Jenny discovers the damage to her car), Jenny insists Lester needs to find out what Christine Johnson is up to. Lester phones her, though he is unable to get much information from her. Connor is left disconcerted when he picks up a phone call on Abby's mobile phone, getting a reply from a man called Jack. Immediately suspicious, Connor assumes Jack to be a boyfriend of Abby's, but before he can pursue his suspicions, another anomaly is detected, this time in a major airport. At the same time, Harper is attempting to convince his editor, Catherine Kincaid, that the detector is linked to the prehistoric creatures. Initially unimpressed, she is more intrigued when the detector goes off. Following the signal, a media team, including Harper, Kincaid and wildlife expert, Nigel Marven arrive to find the anomaly. While the media team wait for any sign of activity, Harper distracts and manages to lure Jenny and Connor into a trap where they can't interfere with the journalists. With Abby gone to meet Jack, and Becker and his soldiers still a good while away, all seems lost for the pair... Meanwhile, back at the anomaly, Kincaid and Harper are delighted when an infant Velociraptor emerges from the anomaly. Marven gives a brief explanation as to what the creature is and attempts to pat it: however, it retreats through the anomaly, after biting Nigel on the finger. Initially delighted, wonder turns to terror as something new comes through the anomaly: a massive theropod dinosaur. The dinosaur proceeds to devour Nigel, the camera man and trap the rest of the media team in their car, before going back through the anomaly. At the same time, Jenny and Connor are rescued from their captivity by an unexpected source of aid: former Detective Constable Danny Quinn, who like Harper, has been keeping track of the team's work. Jenny advises Quinn to leave: however, he refuses to take no for an answer. The trio reach the hanger containing the anomaly, freeing Harper and Kincaid from their wrecked car. Captain Becker and his soldiers arrive shortly after, and Jenny orders them to place Harper and Kincaid under arrest, not only for theft of the detector, but to prevent them releasing the story of the anomalies to the world. Knowing that the dinosaur will return, now it knows there is easy prey waiting for it, Connor quickly reassembles the Anomaly Locking Mechanism and attempts to close the anomaly: however, the device breaks on the first attempt. As Connor tries to repair it, the theropod re-emerges from the anomaly, escapes the hanger, and proceeds to charge down the runway. Connor identifes the creature, telling Jenny it is not a Tyrannosaurus Rex as she first assumed, but a Giganotosaurus: a larger, faster and far more dangerous predator (dubbed 'G-Rex' by the team). Jenny orders Connor to repair the device and close the anomaly, before leaving with Becker to try and stop the dinosaur. Connor succeeds in using the Anomaly Locking Mechanism a second time round to seal the anomaly, while Abby also arrives at the airport to help. The Giganotosaurus proceeds to attack a Boeing 747 at the end of the runway. The dinosaur attempts to attack the plane's crew and pilots, but cannot reach them. Becker shoots the G-Rex several times with a shotgun, but to no effect. Desperate to stop it from destroying the plane and killing its crew, Jenny tries to use her car as bait, but her car breaks down in easy reach of the dinosaur's jaws. In a desperate bid to save Jenny, Connor hijacks a luggage cart and lures the Giganotosaurus away: though this works, Connor swiftly finds he cannot outrun the dinosaur in the cart. As the G-Rex is about to smash the cart, Connor performs an emergency stop: the G-Rex runs past, falling over and seemingly injuring itself badly, though Connor is left with a nasty headwound and a concussion. Unfortunately, the Giganotosaurus is not too badly hurt: it gets back on its feet and advances on Connor, who is left lying on the ground, helpless. As the G-Rex prepares to swallow him, Danny (who is piloting a helicopter) lures it away. Meanwhile, Harper and Kincaid escape their imprisonment, hoping to get their hands on footage proving the anomaly's existence. Using a radio, the team instruct Danny to lure the Giganotosaurus back through the anomaly. With the anomaly sealed, the team desperately race to get to the hanger before Danny arrives. Connor reopens the anomaly, and Danny flies the helicopter through it. The Giganotosaurus reaches the hanger in pursuit: the team get out of the way, but Harper and Kincaid, too busy trying to get good footage to save themselves, are devoured by the Giganotosaurus, which then returns through the anomaly. As the team prepare to reseal the anomaly, Danny remerges, yelling there is a pack of Giganotosaurus on their way. In the nick of time, Connor seals the anomaly with the device. In the aftermath, Jenny thanks Danny for his help, but admits she will have to arrest him. Before she can, Danny makes his escape on his motorbike: the team resign themselves to the fact they haven't seen the last of him. Jenny and Connor congratulate each other on a job well done, each using the same compliment: "Cutter would have been proud of you". Back at Abby's flat, Connor is surprised to encounter Jack who, it turns out, Jack is Abby's younger brother. Abby explains Jackis going to be staying for a while; therefore she needs Connor to move out briefly. Connor reluctantly agrees, preparing to leave with two friends: the pair of Diictodon they recovered in Episode 3.3. Back at the ARC, Lester congratulates Jenny on her success, before informing her that while he got no information out of Johnson, they will find out what she's up to. Back at her private base, Christine Johnson stares musingly at an anomaly: the same one the team had initially detected. Cast * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Jenny Lewis — Lucy Brown * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield * Danny Quinn - Jason Flemyng * Christine Johnson - Belinda Stewart-Wilson * Mick Harper - Ramon Tikaram (Last appearance) * Nigel Marven - Himself * Katerine Kavanagh - Ruth Gemmell (Last appearance) * Jack Maitland - Robert Lowe Continuity *Mick Harper from Episode 2.6 and Episode 3.3 appears and steals an Anomaly detector from Jenny Lewis's car *Nigel Marven (from previous Impossible Pictures productions) appears in this episode. Rating Errors * Velociraptor came from Mongolia during the late Cretaceous where as Giganotosaurus came from Mid-Cretaceous South America. Therefore, it is impossible for them to have come from the same area, unless they travelled to that era through a different anomaly. (It is possible that they could have travelled through a different anomaly and then through the airport anomaly, or simply that Nigel misidentified the creature.) * In the original UK version, the actors misspronounced the word Giganotosaurus. 3.04, Episode